UFO Reply Super Junior My version
by Joyer Cloudsomnia
Summary: Ketika member Suju membalas fans lewat "UFO Reply" mereka. Kocak, Seru, mengasyikan. Lets read if you elf! and don't forget for review :) Yang lagi galau baca aja ;) SJ OFFICIAL PAIR


**_Annyeong haseyo ^o^_**

**_Hyaaaa yefah datang lagi bawa UFO Reply gajje Member suju (lagi) ala saya. Kekeke_**

**_Gak tau kenapa jadi suka banget bikin ufo reply versi sendiri *wks*_**

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Cast : All Member SJ | ELF ^_^**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Bikin Muntah || Gajje || Typos || dsb ._.**

**Disclaimer : All member SJ milik yang Maha Kuasa. Kecuali postingan gajje ini ._. milik author sarap seperti saya -_,-**

* * *

oOo

* * *

PS : ~~~~ ELF = Fans (F) ~~~~

* * *

© Yefah Joyers Clouds ©

* * *

*F : Ommo, sepertinya badanku panas sekali..

Donghae : Apakah kau sudah makan? Kalau belum cepatlah makan. Jika tidak aku yang akan memakanmu _

F : Ah~ oppa jika kau yang memakanku aku tak mau makan *smirk*

Eunhyuk : Hae is mine! Don't touch him ,

*F : Aku sangat sedih ketika Sungmin oppa tak siaran lagi TToTT

Kyuhyun : Percuma kau bersedih. Dia tak akan membalasmu. He is mine !

Sungmin : Shut up Kyu -_-

*F : Akhir – akhir ini rasanya aku tak selera makan mengingat Yesung oppa akan segera wamil. Oppa hajiman~~ :(

Yesung : Uljima. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas Negara. Lagipula kau bisa berkunjung ke basecamp jika ingin melihatku ^o^ atau mungkin bisa mampir sebentar ke Ystyle , H&G atau MoBit ^-^ *mukapolos*

Kyuhyun : Mana ada orang sembarangan yang dibolehin masuk ke basecamp militer hyung. Huh pabboya -_- sempat-sempatnya promosi pula -.-

Yesung : MASBULOH? *Tabok*

*F : Huaaaa Lee Hyunmin sangat sexy~~~ ^o^

Sungmin : *blush* aku tak sesexy yang kau bilang ;)

Kyuhyun : Kau memang sexy hyung x_x jangan mengelak. Bahkan aku sudah pernah melihat… Ah lupakan *-*

Sungmin : Sudah kubilang jangan sampai keceplosan ._.

Leeteuk : KyuMin jangan buka rahasia -_- Awas entar Saya usir pas saya balik dari wamil .

Kyuhyun : Ampun Eyang subur, ampun… *Sujud*

Sungmin : Heung. Ampun eyang… *ikutansujud*

Leeteuk : Sialan kalian -,-

F : Eyang Subur? Who? *muka bingung*

*F : bisakah aku memegang hidung Ryeowook oppa? Kurasa Sangat indahh.. aku suka ^o^

Ryeowook : Ah, jika bisa pasti ku ijinkan. Mendekatlah~~^^

F : jinjjayo oppa? ;AAAA;

Yesung : Andwaeeeee . Hanya Yesung yang boleh pegang -,-

Author : Ciyeee posesive x))

Yesung : Emang :p

*F : Eunhyuk oppa! Ajari aku dance!

Eunhyuk : Berani bayar berapa ya? Hmm

F : berapapun asal kau mau ;3

Eunhyuk : jual rumahmu maka akan kuajari

Kangin : dasar monyet mata duitan ;p

Eunhyuk : Sialan lu hyung -_-

*F : Apakah Kyuhyun oppa sudah punya pacar?

Kyuhyun : Sudah *mukapolos*

F : Mwo? *crying* who is she oppa? T_T

Kyuhyun : No she. But He!

F : Mwo? Sungmin oppa kah? *ngasal*

Kyuhyun : Benar sekali. Selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah senilai 2 juta won. Pajak ditanggung pemenang. Hadiah untuk saya ^o^

F : *cengo*

*F : Aku sangat senang dengan comeback SJM tahun ini. Keren sekali *o*

Henry : benarkah? Ahh thankyou dear {}

Zhoumi : Urwellcome dear {} *eh

Henry : Napa gege yang jawab?, :o

Zhoumi : Lagi pengen mochi :)

F : ;AAA; Zhoury moment *scream*

*F : 규민 is Real ^o^

Kyuhyun : Yeayy KyuMin ;) *hug joyers*

F : ;AAAA; Kyu oppa ;3

Sungmin : *blush* love ya 3

*F : Hanggeng?..

Hanggeng : Nde?

F : AAAAAAAAAA /scream/ gege I miss u!

Hanggeng : miss u too dear n_n

Heechul : Hannieeeee :*

Hanggeng : mianhae saranghae 3

F : AAAAA HanChul *O* ;33

*F : Kapan KangTeuk?

Kangin : Jangan ganggu aku & Teukie. Kami sedang sibuk.

F : Sibuk apa hyung? #fanboy

Kangin : Sibuk bikin anak Gyahahah

Leeteuk : Kanginie -_-

F : O_o

*F : Aku tak mendapat contekan pas ujian tadi. Ah menyebalkan -,-

Kyuhyun : kau beli saja di tempat Yesung hyung. Dia menjual berbagai macam jenis contekan :)

Yesung : Sialan luh. Fitnah pemirsah. FITNAH ,

*F : apakah Siwon oppa terlalu sibuk hingga ufo ku tak dibalas? ToT

Siwon : mianhae chagi. Sekarang aku baals kan? :)v

F : AA oppaaaaaa :*

Kibum : Kenapa dengan siwonie? *mukapolos*

Siwon : Bummieeeeee :*** bogoshipooo

Kibum : Nado ;)))

*F : Hari ini sangat menyenangkan :)

Shindong : Benar sekali. Kita sehati bukan?

F : aaaaa iya oppa. Kita sehati :3

Nari : Bolehkah saya ikut gabung? *mukakesel*

Shindong : Hi chagi. Ehehe *nyengir*

*F : Malam ini aku akan memimpikan Super Junior ^o^

Donghae : dan malam ini aku akan memimpikanmu :)

F : AAAA oppaaa sarangHAE!

Donghae : Nado n_n

*F : Kyuhyun oppa? Kapan kau akan menjadi pria yang romantis?

Kyuhyun : aku sudah romantis. Apalagi jika bersama Minnie hyung. Ups, keceplosan x_x

Sungmin : Ketauan sengaja -,-

Kyuhyun : Hehehe

*F : kenapa hari ini begitu dingin? ._.

Donghae : Kemarilah. Aku akan memelukmu

Eunhyuk : dan aku juga akn memukulmu hae -_-

*F : Oppadeul, jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan kalian nde ^-^

Ryeowook : Tentu :) Gomawo chagi

F : aaaaa cheonmaneyo oppa ;333

*F : Bisakah Super Junior menghilang dari pikiranku? Ah sepertinya tidak -_-

Kyuhyun : jangan coba- coba menghilangkan kami dari pikinmu. Karena kamipun juga tak bisa mengilangkan kalian(ELF) dari pikiran kami.. bukankah kita impas?

F : AAA oppa ;3 :*

*F : Jujur aku sangat lelah hari ini . bagaimana dengan kalian supermanku?

Yesung : aku juga. Bisakah kau memijitku?

F : Ah, dengan senang hati oppa ;3

Ryeowook : tidak perlu, aku saja ._.

*F : Hi, oppa. Aku elf dari luar. Kuharap SS tahun ini akan dilaksanakan dinegaraku. Dan jangan lupa balas ufoku ini ya ^-^

Leeteuk : Terimakasih. Hangulmu sangat baik n_n

*F : Selamat malam semua nya. Tidurlah dengan baik ya :)

Siwon : Tentu saja n_n

Yesung : aku rasa aku tidak tidur dengan baik. Melainkan dengan Jongjin malam ini *mukapolos*

Eunhyuk : Hyung , lu salah pengertian elah -_,-

Yesung : em? *mukabingung*

*F : Jaljjayo my superman *-*

Kyuhyun : Jaljjayo chagiya~~~ x_x

F : ;AAAAAAAA;

* * *

And(End)

* * *

**Hwaaaaa akirnyaaa…**

**Oh iya. Mian kalau jelek ya. Dan mian untuk pembaca FF saya yang "My Handsome Seonsaengnim" Karena FF itu lama banget belum dilanjut. Saya lagi kekurangan kosakata. Dan juga saya lagi pusing ngelanjutinnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau lama ya :) tapi saya akan usahain buat selesain secepatnya kok :)**

**Last, mungkin saya akan membuat ufo reply suju ver saya lagi nanti. Tapi pertanyaan nya dari kalian. Dan pertanyaan yang beruntung akan saya masukan nanti. Sekaligus dijawab sama membernya. Heheh. ****Jadi selain mereview/ngoment jangan lupa cantumkan pertanyaan kalian juga ne (y)**

**Itu aja deh. Makasih udah baca buatan saya yang tak layak baca ini ya. Semoga sehabis baca gak muntah atau apa, amin ._.**

**Comment / Review Pleaseeeeee**

**Jadilah pembaca yang cerdas n_n**

**Sign **

**Yefah**

**April 13****th**** 2013, Saturday.**

**06.00 PM**


End file.
